


Are We Done?

by lar_laughs



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, scifiland challenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-19
Updated: 2011-01-19
Packaged: 2017-10-14 21:24:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/153602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lar_laughs/pseuds/lar_laughs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney wasn't expecting a food fight when he came to get some lunch but it was all his own fault.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Are We Done?

Rodney was feeling irritable but the only person around to peck at was currently glaring at him with an air of menace. Since he didn't dare go back to the lab without working off some of this energy, he decided to take his life into his own hands and go for it.

"You should eat your green beans."

Ronon lowered the knife that was currently speared through the middle of a pork chop until the meat rested on the offending vegetables. "Not a fan."

That had been his new saying lately, something he'd picked up from John and brandished about at every opportunity. Slang like that always irritated Rodney, whether it came from John, who had grown up with it so it was a second nature, or Ronon, who was suddenly acting like he was one of those teenagers who had nothing better to do with their time than hang out at the mall on Friday nights.

"Green vegetables are vital to your body's daily nutritional requirements. If you don't get enough of those in your diet, you could find yourself-"

A green bean landed hard on his chest. He gave it a small glare before continuing his diatribe. "You could find yourself in serious trouble as your body begins to-"

This time the green bean landed on his cheek and he was forced to acknowledge the man across the table from him. Ronon wasn't glaring any longer but he was holding up his second missile, a bean dripping liquid on to the forgotten chop.

Still he tried again. "You could find-"

This time he ducked but only moving enough that the bean hit his ear, splashing cold liquid right into the inside of his ear canal. He clamped his lips together to show his dislike of that feeling and this fight, in general. Whenever he tried to do something nice for his friends, they took cheap shots at him but this was the first time he'd been the target of a food fight.

"Are we done?" Ronon asked as he selected his next green bean from the dwindling pile. "I've got a plate full of this stuff and I'm not going to eat it so there's plenty more where that came from."

This time Rodney stayed silent. He was smart enough to know when he'd been beaten. Surely Zelenka would let him get in a few pot shots to ease this growing irritation before he stomped out of the lab. It was worth a try because this was useless. As he turned to leave, a green bean zinged past his cheek. When he turned back around, Ronon was grinning like a banshee.

"Couldn't resist."

"Try," Rodney retorted but he left the room much faster than he would have if he was simply going back to work.


End file.
